1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of combusting fuel in an internal combustion engine carried on an automobile, for example, and an apparatus therefor.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The internal combustion engine carried on an automobile, for example, is generally categorized into a spark-ignition type internal combustion engine using gasoline for fuel and a compression-ignition type internal combustion engine using gas oil for fuel.
In these types of the internal combustion engines, a fuel system is provided with merely a fuel filter for filtering fuel passing therethrough between the fuel tank and carburator or the fuel injection system, for fuel combustion enhancing purpose. No other measure than the above has been taken for the same purpose. The recent severe shortage of fuel resources has required fuel saving and resulted in an increase in price for fuel for the internal combustion engine. In this field, therefore, there is a strong demand to reduce fuel consumption.